


Non è colpa tua

by Dragonstars100



Series: Donald Duck/Arianne Konnery [1]
Category: Disney Duck Universe
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions, Protection, Revelations, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27602938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonstars100/pseuds/Dragonstars100
Summary: After Donald introduces his girlfriend Kay K to grandma Duck, Kay tells her about her difficult past, but her grandmother replies that she too, when she was a war sedan in Europe with the Salvation Army, had to make do to survive. But Grandma Duck's nickname at the time was Red Rose, which reminded Kay K of her old mercenary nickname, Red Primrose.But all this hasn't stopped Donald from sharing her past and promising to protect her and always trust her ... and to love her.A feeling that Arianne Konnery fully reciprocates.
Relationships: Donald Duck/Kay K (Disney: DoubleDuck)
Series: Donald Duck/Arianne Konnery [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018018
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Non è colpa tua

**Author's Note:**

> It is obvious that Donald Duck and Arianne Konnery (Kay K) are my favorite couple, but in this fan fic they show once again that being together and loving each other helps them to see the future with more confidence ... also because Grandma Papera has welcomed her into the family as a granddaughter.

They spent a pleasant evening in the middle of the countryside, guests of Grandma Duck, who wanted to meet Kay K to check if she was really a good girl as her nephew Donald had told her ... and in fact Kay did not want to hide, also because, if with the other members of the family she could perhaps afford not to be too direct ... Grandmother was difficult to deceive ... but she would never have done it, on the contrary ...  
After all, even Grandma Duck, after having learned not without a minimum of disappointment about the breakup with Daisy, wanted to meet her nephew's new girlfriend ... and Donald knew perfectly well that it would be difficult for Kay to show up, even if she always fed. great trust in his partner ... and then there was always him by his side, so ...  
However, it was incredible that the grandmother and Kay K immediately took a liking to each other! Of course, there were many character differences, but with some points in common, such as the decision-making attitude, the protective spirit towards Donald Duck ... and the fact that even the grandmother had had the role, how to say ... of a spy - sedan chair during war, with the nickname of ... RED ROSE! Red rose ... at these words Kay felt her heart beat faster ... but fortunately grandma Duck, after hearing how much love her grandson talked about it (and blushing a couple of times) tried to put her at ease, thus ending to become ... one of the family! As if it weren't already like that ... yet her boyfriend was very keen that Arianne befriend her grandmother ... not only for the fact that she had raised him as a child as his own son, but in this way he would have counted on a precious ally in any situation!  
Once inside the house it was an hour before midnight and Donald wanted to spend a few more minutes with Kay before resting with her ... but Kay K seemed a little sad, almost melancholy. He felt Donald's kiss on his lips but without reaction. He did not understand.  
“What have you got, love? If something happened with Grandma ... "  
"No, DD ... with your grandmother nothing happened ... on the contrary, she showed me enormous affection, perhaps more than with the others ... I don't remember having anyone in the family who made you feel. ... like a daughter ... ”she said excitedly.  
"I know, grandma always has this effect ... as soon as you know her, if she likes you, then she becomes your best friend ... and if someone dares to speak ill of you ..."  
But Kay changed the subject. "Can I ask you for a promise, love?"  
"Sure, baby ... tell me ..."  
Kay K took his hands and looked into his eyes: "I ask you please, DD ... you must NEVER say that name ... I can't stand it anymore ..."  
Donald didn't understand, at least at first. "But what exactly do you mean ... Oh ... you mean that name ..."  
"Exactly! I don't want to hear it anymore! It makes me so angry ..." Needless to say, the name in question was RED PRIMEROSE, by which Arianne Konnery was known as a quick change spy and unscrupulous mercenary .... this before she entered the Agency and became Double Duck's partner ... and then his girlfriend in place of that hypocritical and happy goose Daisy Duck ... and so she changed her way of life by being together with her DD! The best thing that could happen to her ...  
"I understand ... okay, as you want, love ... I won't say it again, if that's what you want ..."  
Kay K took his hands. As always, he felt the soft touch of her fingers ... but maybe he still meant something.  
“Do you know how difficult it was to accept me now? If it weren't for you… ”Kay said placing her forehead on Donald's as she closed her eyes. "At one point I thought that I would never get rid of my past ... you don't know how much it weighed on my soul ..." he concluded with a melancholy look.  
"I know it's hard to imagine ... but now we're here, I'm here ... always ready to listen to you if you need to ..." Donald had never been a psychologist, yet his life experience spiced with misfortune had him taught to understand even the misfortunes of others, especially his girlfriend. Who looked in the eyes.  
"If you want, you can blame me ... I think I'm used to it ..." he smiled wryly.  
“Please don't always say to blame yourself for something you didn't do! At most you only have merits ... ”Kay replied.  
Five or at most ten minutes passed, without anyone saying a word. Then it was Donny who stroked Kay K's black hair. His hand brushed her cheek and she leaned in feeling a hint of warmth ... before he kissed her.  
“You ... you don't know how much I hated myself! And ... all the harm I've done to myself ... "  
"It's not your fault ..." Donald Duck answered. So, dry.  
Kay looked at him dazed: "What ... what does that mean?"  
Donald continued: "It's not your fault."  
"But what does it mean ..."  
"It's not your fault." Undaunted Donny didn't move away from her.  
Now Kay K was losing patience: “Now stop! Don't look at me like that anymore! "  
"It's not your fault..."  
“DD, STOP IT !!! Or I really hurt you! " and started to raise his hand.  
"It's not your fault ... it's... not... your fault ..." Donald kept staring into her eyes. Kay remained with her right hand in midair, unable to deliver what should have been a slap ... instead she had a transfiguration in her face that led her to shed a few tears ... before losing strength in her arm and throwing herself trembling between the arms of her beloved ... as if a violent hurricane was shaking her from the darkest period of her life ... which, thanks to her DD, she was slowly leaving to the mists of time.  
However, he began to punch him in the chest, without much conviction ... now the crying had taken over.  
“You are a fool, DD! YOU ARE A DAMN FOOL! " she said moaning and impregnating her sailor's blouse with hot tears.  
Donald squeezed her tighter than ever, running his hands over her black hair and kissing her gently on the neck ... he said nothing until after a minute. "No, my love ..." he whispered. "I'm just CRAZY IN LOVE with the most beautiful girl in the world ... the strongest, the most tenacious, the most unstoppable ..." he too had tears in his eyes, because he wanted to share her pain and give her courage.  
"... but also of a spy with a pure heart ... with a sensitive and noble soul ... who endures a duck who wants to change with her ... in life ..."  
“Oh, DD…” Kay held him tightly for some time, her beak buried in his chest. Then she looked him in the eye, with hers full of tears.  
"I love you, DD ... you are my life, you are all I have ..."  
"I love you infinitely, Kay K ... you are my soul that lives if you are with me ..." Donald finished saying before they kissed with all the passion they had in their bodies, with their beaks glued as if they were of hot wax, while his and Kay's tears mingled as if they were one thing ... which was indeed so.  
One body, one soul, regardless of everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated as always to my great friend Masterofdestiny


End file.
